


I'm in lesbians with you.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Girl Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Film References, Fluff, Movie Night, Sort of pre-established relationship, Stiles Educates Derek in films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so long ago in the distant realm of Beacon Hills, California, Stiles Stilinski Had a Cold.</p><p>When Derek showed up at Stiles house at eleven, he expected her to be awake, maybe even a little pissy. He did not expect to get roped into a marathon of IMDB's Top 250. (And then some.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in lesbians with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched O Brother, Where Art Thou? Last night with my dad, and then Kill Bill this morning and was thinking, you know what would be perf, fem!Stiles in all her wonderful geekery giving Derek a Movie Education.
> 
> See mo

> _** Not so long ago in the distant realm of Beacon Hills, California, Stiles Stilinski Had a Cold. ** _

It was almost eleven when she heard the knock on her door. She dragged herself out of the dent she'd made in the sofa, putting her food down and heading in the general direction of the door. 

"Better be good, McCall." Stiles snapped, yanking the door open. She raked her eyes over the Alpha who stood there with surprise and a smidge of arousal. "Better be good, Hale." 

"Scott said you were ill." Derek stated simply, hand behind his back, eyebrows furrowed. Poised and ready to judge. 

"I have like a sniffle. But if said sniffle sniffled around Lydia I'd be dead, so I stayed at home and had a American Horror Story Marathon." Stiles yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Oh, don't worry I'll catch up on my minutes."

"Scott made it out like you were dying." His eyes drifted, catching on the patch of skin that was uncovered by her stretching. 

"Ah, but I'm a man of constant sorrows." She whispered woefully, Derek stared blankly at the teen. "Seriously? You too?" She groaned, grabbing him by the collar to the couch and shoving him down.

"What's happening?" Derek asked a little frightened as Stiles stomped around the living room looking for the remote.

"Someone, apart from Lydia, will get my bloody references." She snapped. "Sweet, Salt or butter?" The look Stiles gave Derek was a look of pure concentration. It dawned on him that the choice he was about to make had his life lying heavily in the cards. 

"Butter?" He questioned. 

"Correct." Stiles returned to the cupboard, pulling out the popcorn and sliding the bag into the microwave. She returned to the couch, two bottles of Vanilla Coke, a bag of Reese’s Pieces and the remote. "Okay. What we starting with?" 

"Pardon?" Derek asked, Stiles leant over and plucked up four DVD's.

"O Brother, Where Art Thou? Fight Club? Psycho? Or Indiana Jones?" She asked, face deadly serious.

"That's it?" Derek asked, quirking a eyebrow.

"No, dumbass. To start with." She got up and slid a DVD out of its case and into the Player. "We're watching Indiana Jones. We are not watching Crystal Skull, mainly because it's crap. Feel free to watch it your own time." 

Derek remembered Jackson bringing up Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at a pack meeting before he left for London, and scoffing that it was the best Steven Spielberg had done since ET. Stiles had punched him in the jaw and left, muttering how Jackson was a douchebag. 

The menu appeared on the screen, and the microwave beeped. Stiles shot up, returning with a Pyrex dish full of popcorn and a four pack of Red Bull.

"Ready?" Stiles said, remote at the ready. "Like pee now dude, we're gonna be here awhile."

 

* * *

 

 

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles." Stiles woke up with a crick in her neck and a voice in her ear. "Stilllesss." 

"What?" Stiles groaned, stretching again and fumbling for her phone. 

"Where's the next one?!" Derek's voice was frantic as he shook her shoulder. 

"Next one?" 

"The next Star Wars! You hid the box set from me so I couldn't google! GIVE ME RETURN OF THE JEDI!" Derek shook her shoulder even more furiously. 

"Okay, okay." Stiles got up and fumbled with the box set. She'd hid it down the side of the sofa, whilst he'd been distracted by Princess Leia. Picking up the collection she raked her finger through the remaining four cases. 

"He's Luke's father." Derek whispered, shoving a handful of Reese’s Pieces into his mouth. "How come you didn't warn me!?"

"Derek, it's like the biggest known fact like Ever in the history of Spoilers." She stood up, stretching her legs and cracking a red bull open as she headed over to the DVD player. She slid Return of the Jedi and sat back down. 

"Where did I fall asleep?" Stiles yawned.

"Near the end of A New Hope. You haven't been asleep for long." He took a sip of his coke. 

"Wait didn't you have to change disc for Empire Strikes back?" Stiles asked a little more awake.

"Okay maybe I wanted to shout at you for falling asleep for the whole; "I AM YOUR FATHER LUKE." bit." He looked down at his glass sheepishly.

"Dude. You have much to come. Two words. Slave. Bikini." Derek blinked at her, as Stiles grinned eyebrows wiggling as she pressed play. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I see what you meant." Derek whispered, as the credits rolled. 

"I know!" Stiles flailed and looked at the time. "I wanna have her adopted babies." Stiles stretched her legs, checking her phone. "It's like twelve, man. In the afternoon. Wanna watch Phantom Menace and then order Pizza?" Stiles sipped the last of her second red-bull and pushed the covers off her legs.  12 PM, they'd watched all the Indiana Jones, Fight Club, Scott Pilgrim, and the First Star Wars Trilogy. Stiles Was fucking proud. Derek has also only hit her once for mouthing along with the words. Derek might be perf candidate for her Film Buddy.

"Hmm..." Derek sighed, head falling on Stiles shoulder. 

"Aww is the big bad wolf sleepy?" Stiles whispered, petting Derek's hair.

"No." He grumbled, head nuzzling further into Stiles neck.

"Yeah you are. Sleepy head." Stiles picked up the remote and flicked on Adventure Time. She ran her hand through the hair on his neck absentmindedly. As she watched her head fell, cheek rubbing against Derek's head. Not remembering that this wasn't one of her little dreams and this was real life, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Stiles shot up. Derek watching her with sleepy eyes. Stiles not even looking.

"I'm going to order Pizza." Stiles stood up and headed into the kitchen. 

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Meat feast okay with you?" She said, flipping open her laptop.

"You gonna tell me what's up?"

"I'm going to get a large. I'm hungry."

"STILES." 

She shot around and stared at him.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Normally, I'm a really big fan of ignoring my problems until it just goes away, so err. No." She smiled and returned to the laptop.

"Stiles." Derek groaned. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm in lesbians with you." Stiles whispered, at her laptop. 

"I know." Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice. She turned round and stared smugly at the smug sour wolf. She smiled and let him wrap his arms around her.

"So I'm Leia?" She asked, looking at him with a eyebrow raised.

"Yup, maybe we could negotiate some terms for a slave bikini to make a appearance." Derek sniped and Stiles scoffed.

"Only if we can negotiate some terms for Rocky's gold shorts." Her eyebrows wiggled at the suggestion and he shook his head.

"Shut up." He pressed his lips to hers and she did actually shut up. She pushed him away to whisper.

"As you wish!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> references from Star Wars. Princess Bride and O Brother where art thou? and Scott Pilgrim.  
> Hoping to write another in this series so stay hopeful ;)
> 
> My genuine opinion about Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Don't hit me, please. It was okay, but I tend to treat the Indiana Jones films as a trilogy. I am very very very sorry If I did offend anyone with this opinion. But hey, if you love it, YOu love it man. Who the hell am I to judge?! Seriously, I spent my Sunday morning watching a array of Nicholas Cage films.   
> All to their all really.


End file.
